bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Race Event
thumb|Race Event description Race Event is an event released in Version 7.0 in BTD6. Players can compete with other players around the world to pass all rounds as fast as possible on a predefined map with a specific set of other rules. In addition to this is a new function exclusive to this mode unofficially named "Bloon Rusher", in which the next wave of bloons from the next round can be immediately sent to quicken the pace of completing all forementioned rounds. To prevent unfair records that do not involve strategy (in particular spamming in Super Monkey Storm to win very fast), Powers and premiums such as Double Cash are disabled for all Race Events. Players can play the event once every 4 hours within the 7-day period. This can be sped up for 100. The player will gain higher ranks when they beat the map faster. Players who end up on a certain rank at the end of the 7-day period will earn specific rewards. Race Event Challenge History Typical Race Events will use the below format to display the Nth event, available towers/heroes, the map played alongside respective difficulty modifiers (Easy, Medium, or Hard alongside one of the following Submodes: Standard, Reverse Mode, Alternate Bloons Rounds, Double HP MOABs, Impoppable, CHIMPS) and Challenge modifiers (i.e. No Lives Lost, No Monkey Knowledge, No Selling). Race Events automatically have Apopalypse rules by default, alongside any additional any special submode. Race Events automatically disable Continues and Powers (though the player may reattempt the Race Event after a single 100 payment or 4 hours wait time). Typical Race Event format may be displayed below: *'Event X "Challenge Name" (Map, Difficulty, Standard / Sub-Mode)' – Selectable Hero / Hero, Dart Monkey (infinite / up to X), Boomerang Monkey (infinite / up to X), Bomb Shooter (infinite / up to X), Tack Shooter (infinite / up to X), Ice Monkey (infinite / up to X), Glue Gunner (infinite / up to X), Sniper Monkey (infinite / up to X), Monkey Sub (infinite / up to X), Monkey Buccaneer (infinite / up to X), Monkey Ace (infinite / up to X), Heli Pilot (infinite / up to X), Mortar Monkey (infinite / up to X), Wizard Monkey (infinite / up to X), Super Monkey (infinite / up to X), Ninja Monkey (infinite / up to X), Alchemist (infinite / up to X), Druid (infinite / up to X), Banana Farm (infinite / up to X), Spike Factory (infinite / up to X), Monkey Village (infinite / up to X), Engineer Monkey (infinite / up to X). $TBA starting cash, TBA lives. Survive Rounds TBA1-TBA2. Maximum of X towers/heroes on the map at once. Lasts for W days, from Xth/(X + 1)th December to Yth/(Y + 1)th December 2018. Unless clearly stated and specified, the following rules apply to all race logs: *Easy is from Rounds 1 to 40 with 200 Lives *Medium is from Rounds 1 to 60 with 150 Lives *Hard is from Rounds 3 to 80 with 100 Lives *Starting cash is always $650 *Monkey Knowledge and Selling is enabled *As many of available towers can be bought, unless specified: *: Max. x'' Towers or Heroes at a time means, that a sum of a number of Towers and a number of Heroes in a particular Race Event can't be higher than ''x at any given moment. *: No more than x'' of any Tower and Hero type means, that you can only put ''x of every Tower and Hero available in a particular Race Event at any given moment. *Time span for each race is slightly less than 4 days long, starting from 20:00 UTC until 8:00 UTC. One example usage may appear like this: *'Event 9 "Po-Tay-Toes!" (Logs, Medium, Standard)' – Selected Hero, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-80. Maximum of 2 towers/heroes on the map at once. Lasts for 3 days, from 24th/25th January 2019 to 27th/28th January 2019. The list of Race Events that have been hosted by Ninja Kiwi are as follows (additional info can be found on this official fan BTD6 excel tracksheet): *'Event 1 "First!" (Town Center, Medium, Standard)' – Quincy, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Lasts for 7 days, from 12th/13th December to 19th/20th December 2018. *'Event 2 "Primary Qualifiers" (Monkey Meadow, Medium, No Monkey Knowledge)' – Striker Jones, all Primary Monkeys. Lasts for 3 days, from 20th/21th December to 23th/24th December 2018. *'Event 3 "Red, White and Green" (Alpine, Medium, Standard)' – Obyn Greenfoot, Ice Monkeys, Monkey Aces, Ninja Monkeys, Druids. Lasts for 3 days, from 24th/25th December to 27th/28st December 2018. *'Event 4 "Hardy Racers" (Streambed, Hard, Standard)' – Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Lasts for 3 days, from 27th/28th December to 30th/31st December 2018. *'Event 5 "HNY" (Tree Stump, Medium, Standard, No Lives Lost)' – Selectable Hero, Any tower except Wizard Monkey. Lasts for 3 days, from 1st/2nd January 2019 to 3th/4th January 2019. *'Event 6 "Military Qualifiers" (Cracked, Medium, Standard, No Monkey Knowledge)' – Captain Churchill, all Military Monkeys. Lasts for 3 days, from 4st/5nd January 2019 to 7th/8th January 2019. *'Event 7 "Sharp Turns" (In the Loop, Hard, Standard)' – Quincy, Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Monkey Sub, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Spike Factory. Lasts for 3 days, from 10th/11th January 2019 to 13th/14th January 2019. *'Event 8 "A Good Alternative" (Monkey Meadow, Easy, Alternate Bloons Rounds)' – Ezili, Boomerang Monkey, Tack Shooter, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Heli Pilot, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-56. Lasts for 3 days, from 17th/18th January 2019 to 20th/21th January 2019. *'Event 9 "Po-Tay-Toes!" (Logs, Medium, Standard)' – Selected Hero, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-80. Maximum of 2 towers/heroes on the map at once. Lasts for 3 days, from 24th/25th January 2019 to 27th/28th January 2019. *'Event 10 "Burning Rubber" (KartsNDarts, Hard)' – Gwendolin, Boomerang Monkey, Tack Shooter, Monkey Buccaneer, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Spike Factory. Survive Rounds 3-80. No more than 2 of any tower. Lasts for 3 days, from 7th/8th February 2019 to 10th/11th February 2019. *'Event 11 "Let It Go" (Frozen Over, Hard)' – Striker Jones, Dart Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Heli Pilot, Wizard Monkey. Survive Rounds 3-80. Lasts for 4 days, from 14th/15th February 2019 to 17th/18th February 2019. *'Event 12 "Monkeying Around on the Moon" (Moon Landing, Easy)' – Selected Hero, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey. Survive Rounds 1-60. Lasts for 4 days, from 21st/22nd February 2019 to 25th/26th February 2019. *'Event 13 "An Easy CHIMPS Race" (Four Circles, CHIMPS)' – Selected Hero, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 6-60. Lasts for 4 days, from 28th Feb/1st March 2019 to 4th/5th March 2019. *'Event 14 "Do You Need a Hug?" (Pat's Pond, Reverse)' – Pat Fusty, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Tack Shooter, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-80. Lasts for 4 days, from 7th/8th March 2019 to 11th/12th March 2019. *'Event 15 "Last Cent" (High Finance, Easy)' – Benjamin, all towers. Survive Rounds 1-80. Lasts for 4 days, from 11th/12th (?) March 2019 to 15th/16th (?) March 2019. *... *'Event 24 "One Foot in Quicksand" (Muddy Puddles, Easy, Standard)' – Selected Hero, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Spike Factory. Survive Rounds 1-60. Lasts for 4 days, from 23rd/24th May 2019 to 27th/28th May 2019. *'Event 25 "What Are Those Jugga Things Called?" (Hedge, Medium, Reverse)' – Ezili, Dart Monkey, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Heli Pilot, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-60. Lasts for 4 days, from 31st May/1st June 2019 to 3rd/4th June 2019. *'Event 26 "Give Me That; You Have The Little One." (Cracked, Easy, Standard)' – Benjamin, Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter (up to 1), Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist. Survive Rounds 1-80. Start with 50 lives, Monkey Knowledge disabled. Lasts for 4 days, from 6th/7th June 2019 to 10th/11th June 2019. *'Event 27 "Anniversary Weekend" (Cubism, Medium, Standard)' – Gwendolin, Ice Monkey, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub (up to 1), Alchemist, Druid, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-56. Monkey Knowledge disabled, rewards doubled. Lasts for 4 days, from 13th/14th June 2019 to 17th/18th June 2019. *'Event 28 "This is One For the History Books" (Four Circles, Medium, Standard)' – Captain Churchill, all Military monkeys (all up to 1). Survive Rounds 1-60. Lasts for 4 days, from 21st/22nd June 2019 to 25th/26th June 2019. *... *'Event 39 "They See Me Stalling, They Hating" (Alpine Run, Easy, Standard)' - Pat Fusty, Boomerang Monkey (up to 3), Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Heli Pilot, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Druid, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 39-85. Lasts for 4 days, from TBAth/TBAth October to TBAth/TBAth October 2019. *... *'Event 41 "In The Wall" (Another Brick, Medium, Standard)' – Dart Monkey (infinite), Ice Monkey (infinite), Glue Gunner (infinite), Sniper Monkey (infinte), Monkey Sub (infinite), Heli Pilot (infinite), Super Monkey (infinite), Ninja Monkey (infinite), Alchemist (infinite), Druid (infinite), Monkey Village (inifnite), Engineer Monkey (infinite). $650 starting cash, 150 lives. Survive Rounds 1-60. Lasts for 4 days, from 21st(?)/22nd(?) October to 25th(?)/29th(?) September 2019. *... *'Event 43 "Choose Your Champion" (End of the Road, Medium, Standard)' – Pat Fusty, Dart Monkey (up to 1), Glue Gunner up to 1), Sniper Monkey (up to 1), Monkey Sub (up to 1), Monkey Buccaneer ( up to 2), Heli Pilot (up to 1), Wizard Monkey (up to 1), Super Monkey (up to 1), Alchemist (up to 1), Spike Factory (up to 1), Engineer Monkey (up to 1). $800 starting cash, 150 lives. Survive Rounds 9-77. Lasts for 4 days, from 3rd/4th October to 7th/8th October 2019. *'Event 44 "Batten Down the Hatches" (Spice Islands, Medium, Standard)' – Pat Fusty, Ice Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Super Monkey, Banana Farm. $650 starting cash, 150 lives. Survive Rounds 1-63. Lasts for 4 days, from 10th/11th October to 14th/15th October 2019. *... *'Event 57 "What's the Plan?" (Rake, Easy, Standard)' – Benjamin, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Heli Pilot, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village, Engineer Monkey. Survive Rounds 1-70. Lasts for 4 days, from 10th/11th January 2020 to 13th/14th January 2020. Rewards Below are the current rewards, as of Race 15: *1st Prize: 1000, ZOMG Badge, 50 Trophies, 1 Monkey Boost, one 5th-tier Insta-Monkey *2nd Prize: 750, BFB Badge, 40 Trophies, 1 Super Monkey Storm, one 4th-tier Insta-Monkey *3rd Prize: 500, MOAB Badge, 30 Trophies, 1 Cash Drop, one 4th-tier Insta-Monkey *Top 1%: 400, Gold Badge, 25 Trophies, one 3rd-tier Insta-Monkey *Top 10%: 300, Gold-Silver Badge, 20 Trophies, one 2nd-tier Insta-Monkey *Top 25%: 200, Double Silver Badge, 15 Trophies, one 1st-tier Insta-Monkey *Top 50%: 100, Silver Badge, 10 Trophies, one 1st-tier Insta-Monkey *Top 75%: 50, Bronze Badge, 5 Trophies, one base Insta-Monkey *Below 75%: No reward Gallery Race Event Menu.png|Race Event on the Main Menu Race First Ever.png|Week 1's Race Event Race Speeding.png|Race Event with "Bloon Rusher" button pressed number of times. RaceEventWin.png|Winning a Race Event for first time RaceEventWinSecondRun.png|Winning a Race Event after first time Race Lose.png|Losing a Race Event Race Timer.png|Race Event cooldown before new free race Race Leaderboard Rewards.png|Race Leaderboard rewards Leaderboard Race Event.png|Leaderboard Available Race.png|Race Event on Notices RaceEventEndResults.png|End of Race Event RaceEventBadgeReward.png|Awarded Gold-Silver badge after Race Event Load Leaderboard.png|Loading leaderboard after successful Race Event Selfboard.png|Player on the Top 100 leaderboard FailExpiredRace.png|Losing a Race Event while the Race Event expired already Trivia *In Version 7.0, the event was removed within the first few hours due to iPhone X, iPhone XS, iPhone XR and other widescreen devices users exploiting the use of Powers when other mobile device models cannot access Powers. The Race Event was re-released on Version 7.1 after the maintenence fixes. *Increased lag via Bluestacks app or a lower-end device lowers the speed of the game, making it easier to buy-and-resell fast, thus indirectly improving the race time. It is unlikely that this was ever intended. Category:Bloons TD 6